1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to light sources, and particularly, to an LED light source having a lens with a first light diffusion portion and a second light diffusion portion formed as a single piece to uniformly diffuse light from an LED over a large angle of illumination.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional light emitting diode (LED) package includes a substrate, a first electrode and a second electrode arranged on a top surface of the substrate, one light emitting diode mounted on the substrate and electrically connecting with the first and second electrodes respectively.
However, each LED package generates a smooth round light field, and the light emitted from the LED package is mainly concentrated at a center thereof The light at a periphery of the LED package is relatively poor to illuminate. Therefore, the light emitted from the LED packages can not be uniformly emitted out. When this happens, the performance of the LED package will be unfavorably affected, particularly when the LED package is used as a light source for a planar illumination such a backlight module for an LCD (liquid crystal display).
What is needed, therefore, is a lens and an LED light module having the lens which can overcome the described-above shortcomings.